Unexpected
by Maddy46
Summary: Just to give you a brief outline of what's happening, here: I'm becoming friends with my enemy, my best friend may or may not be coming back, my true love is gone and I'm wondering how I could possibly be mentally unstable. Yeah, life is good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, so I noticed there were no Tatiana fanfics, so I decided to write one. Just to let you know, it's not very good, in my opinion, but R&R! Thanks.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Vampire Academy, just this story.**

RPOV

Okay, so I wasn't having the best day. Wait, stuff _day_ and try _life_. Lissa ditched me, Dimitri is…gone, and me, well, that's kinda the sad part.

So here I am, I thought, standing outside Tatiana's door. Of all Moroi, she was the one I had been assigned to, well…at least temporarily. Lissa had run off with Christian, and after that huge fight we'd had, she had decided that I wasn't allowed to come. Sure, the bond told me where she was and how she was doing, but the first and only words that and come through to me after she'd left were _Don't follow me_. Of course, being bonded to her had naturally made her my best friend, but as we all know, some friendships don't last. Anyway, with my totally awesome records in combat, and even my not-so-totally-awesome grades in non-combat classes, and with Liss gone, I had been assigned to protect Queen Tatiana. Sometimes, I thought of it as a great honour, being assigned to the Queen must mean that I'm one of the best guardians around, but other times…let's just say that it's not so good. For example, she calls me in to see her occasionally. Usually it's stuff about my "mental wellbeing" and usually I say "I'm fine, Your Majesty. I really am." And she'll let me go, but today…that's a different story. My mood was approaching level 6 on a scale of 1 to 5. Still waiting outside the door, I wondered what would happen if she asked me about my mental state. Probably not good, I thought. One of the guardians opened the doors and told me to come in. I walked, not really paying any attention to where I was going, and nearly walked straight into one of the guardians.

"Watch it Rose," he warned in a teasing tone. I snapped back into reality, I knew that voice. "Yeah, yeah Eddie," Turned out the Szelskys were back at Court today, so naturally Eddie would be here, seeing as he guarded one of them. Eddie smiled at me and I kept walking. As I reached the Queen, I knelt and looked up. "Your Majesty," I said. Tatiana smiled at me as she was beginning to do lately, and replied 'Good morning Rose. I see you are well today." I nodded.

"I always am your Majesty," I said bitterly.

"Well then, I see no reason in why you can't join me for a quick cup of tea today, then. Come along." I was shocked. Since when did the Queen want me to have tea with her, but more importantly, why did she want me to. I decided that the only way to find out would be to go.

She led me to a rather large room, which was lit up by dozens of candles. "Bit of a fancy room for a cup of tea." I noted. Tatiana didn't seem to notice my sarcastic tone, in fact, she didn't even respond. As we sat down at the rather small, well, small for the Queen, table, she asked me a question. 'So, how is Vasilisa?" I froze up. Lissa was a touchy subject for me lately, after she and Christian had left. Whenever I heard her name, I felt anger and betrayal, but also love and hopeful that she would return one day…soon. "She's umm…" I searched the bond, "well."

"Good, good. How are you?"

"I said I'm fine."

'Not about that, even though you clearly aren't. I meant how are you coping with the loss of Lissa?"

"Oh," that question took me off guard, "ummm…okay, I guess."

"Are you sure?" God, why did she have to ask so many questions?

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth.

"Listen. Rose. I know that you're not coping. I have felt the exact same feelings before as you are now, so don't try to lie to me." Wow. That surprised me, she actually sounded, genuine. "I-I'm not."

"Rose. I know you are, so don't try. How about this? If I tell you the story, the truth, will you promise to open up to me and tell me the truth?" Yikes! She didn't give up.

"Ummm..." she was looking at me, like she was _telling _me, do it or else, "okay, fine, whatever."

"Good. Let's begin."

"Now? Do we have to I mean-"

"Yes. Now." Wow, she didn't waste any time, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi everyone. Hope you liked the first chapter :) Hope you like this one too.**

**Oh, and I don't own Vampire Academy ;)**

TPOV

_MEMORY STARTS_

"Tatiana! For the last time, YOU'RE NOT COMING! YOU CAN GO HAVE FUN WITH YOUR LITTLE ROYAL FRIENDS, INSTEAD OF COMING WITH ME, A DISPOSABLE DHAMPIR!" with that, Stella slammed the door, leaving me in tears. My purple ballgown was ruined by the time I had finished crying. My guardians tried t comfort me, but nothing could take the pain away. Stella was gone, and I had no idea where she had gone. "AARRGGHHH!" I screamed. I punched the walls and the tables, the bed and the bookshelf, anything I saw, before I finally calmed down a bit, and started crying again. _If only my friends hadn't said that! Stella would still be here, I wouldn't have a completely destroyed room, and I would be out having fun, _I thought. My guardian, Gabriella, came in and gasped. "Oh my, Tatiana! What…what happened?"

"Stella left," I replied.

"Well, in any event, dinner is downstairs, and while you're there, I'll get this place cleaned up."

'I'm not going." I said flatly. I wouldn't go. I wasn't in the mood, and I looked _horrible._

"What? Why not?" Gabriella asked. I didn't respond and Gabriella took the hint. "Okay then, well, if you're not having dinner, why not just lie down and sleep, you might feel a bit better after one." I nodded, curled up on the bed, and fell asleep.

When I woke up the next day, my room was spotless. _Gabriella_ I thought, and smiled. But then I remembered, Stella was gone…unless she came back, feeling bad and wanting to apologise, I sure wanted to apologise to her! So I ran out the room, not caring that I was in my pyjamas, and nearly ran smack-bang into Gabriella. "I knew you'd run out here, and, I'm so sorry, but Stella isn't back." Even she looked like she had been crying. Stella and Gabriella had been best friends, and they had been paired together to protect me, much to my delight. Stella had been a very good friend to both of us, and now she was gone. Neither of us knew where she had gone, why she had gone, and why she hadn't wanted us to come along. I knew it wasn't about what my friends had said, Stella had never cared what people thought of her, and Gabriella had been there too, she hadn't lashed out, and she wasn't as tough as Stella. All I knew was that Stella was on a mission for something, and either she thought we would slow her down, or she was trying to protect us. I wanted to go, but, as a royal who could soon be Queen, no-one would let me go, even if they didn't know.

Days passed. Weeks went by. Months disappeared before my eyes. No Stella. I was starting to get worried. No-one seemed to care, not even Gabriella. Guardians were trained to put Moroi first. Gabriella had once told me their motto "_They come first"_ she had said, so they obviously didn't care if one guardian had disappeared, it happened all the time in battles, why would this be any different?

_MEMORY ENDS_

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"It was the day of my coronation, and I saw Stella standing at the back of the room, smiling at me. I had been depressed for such a long time, and when I saw her, my whole face lit up, apparently. After I had been crowned and the party had begun, I found Stella, and gave her a hug. "Stella! You're back!" I cried.

"Yes Tatiana, I'm back. I always knew you would be Queen, and when I heard, I came back as fast as I could."

"Where did you go?' I asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that one, but as for your next question, yes, I am staying."

I smiled and gave her another hug. "I always knew you'd come back," I said, and she smiled."

"Wow. I had no idea. Do you think Lissa will come back? Even with that huge fight we had?" Rose asked.

"Yes Rose. I do believe she will come back."

**A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone. Well, not much to say now, so I guess you should just read this chapter. Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, please let me know, thanks. :)**

**Again, I don't own Vampire Academy.**

RPOV

Okay, so maybe (and that's a big maybe) Tatiana isn't as bad as I thought. I mean, she had told me a story much similar to my own, and yes, I understood what she had felt, and that's the scary part. I felt tempted to ask what had happened to Stella, since I had never heard of her, but once the Queen had finished her story, I was told to leave and think about it, so I hadn't had the chance to ask. _Oh well, I'll ask next time,_ I thought. Anyway, I wasn't on guard duty at the moment, I hardly ever was, so I decided to go back to my room. My room was quite close to the Queen's, much to my disgust, and it was twice as big as the room I had had at the Academy. I lay down on the bed and fell asleep.

"_Christian…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I want to go back."_

"_Back where?"_

"_To the Court. To Rose. I miss her."_

"_Liss, when you left, you said you were never going back. You said that because, you heard something you didn't like, and you thought that the only way to protect her was to leave. You told me to make sure you didn't go back, because if you did, it would only put Rose in danger."_

'_Yes but…I feel that the only way to protect her is to give her a choice. You know Rose, if she can't protect herself, then no-one can. She'll figure it out sooner or later, and when she does, I believe I'll have to be there."_

"_But Liss…"_

"_No Christian, I don't want to hear it. I'm a Spirit user, and I need to learn to use my magic to help Rose, and everyone I love."_

"_So now you're going back to learn how to use your magic? Can you just tell me why you want to go back?"_

"_I want to go back to learn to protect the ones I love Christian! Can't you understand that? I just want to go back…"_

RPOV

That's when I woke up. Lissa was in tears, and I couldn't bear to see that. All I knew was that she was coming back, and that Tatiana was right. I had to see her. I got up and sprinted towards her room.

As I got close to Tatiana's room, I realised something. I had been asleep. It all might have been a dream, not the bond telling me what Lissa was doing. I stopped. I still needed to see Tatiana, I decided. So I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in Rose," was the reply, so I walked in. "What happened?" she asked.

"I-I don't know exactly, but I think I'm going insane, or…more insane, if that's possible for me." Tatiana raised an eyebrow, which I took as an invitation to continue, explain, tell. "I went to my room after- after you told me, and I fell asleep," Tatiana nodded, "I dreamt that Lissa was coming back. She was having a conversation with Christian about coming back so that she could protect me and learn more about Spirit and protect everyone else. She said I was in danger, and she started crying." It all came out in a rush, so I was surprised Tatiana understood what I had said. "And…" she prompted.

'And I'm not sure if it was the bond or a dream. If it was the bond, I am over the moon, but f it was a dream…I think I'm going crazy." That was the point where I started crying, and Tatiana told me to calm down, everything would be fine, and, just to prove I'm going crazy, I think she hugged me. I mean, in what universe would _Queen Tatiana_, of all people, _hug me_? A very good question, in my opinion. I figured I should probably start seeing a psychiatrist to try and cure my craziness, or at least as much of my craziness as was physically, or mentally, possible for me. I chuckled silently at my own attempt at a joke. More proof that I should be seeing a shrink. Apparently, though, I didn't need to see one. "I think I need to see a shrink." I said.

"No Rose. You don't need to see a _psychiatrist_. This is a common, ah, _reaction_ to this type of heartbreak or loss. If you remember the story I told you, you would probably remember that I was depressed for a while. Well, when I said that, I didn't actually mean depressed, so to speak. No, I actually meant that I didn't feel mentally table for a while. It'll pass with time." Tatiana said. Well, at least now I know the problem, I thought, even though mentally unstable is just as bad as insane or crazy. In fact, they were practically the same.

Just to give you a brief outline of what's happening, here: I'm becoming friends with my enemy, my best friend may or may not be coming back, my true love is gone and I'm wondering how I could possibly be mentally unstable. Yeah, life is good.

**A/N Thanks for reading! If anyone picked it up, I tried adding some of Rose's sarcastic nature, but I don't think it worked too well, ;)**

**Hopefully I'll find time to keep writing, but the holidays are nearly up, therefore school is nearly returning, so I'll update as soon as I can. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Academy or any of the characters.**

RPOV

I tried getting into Lissa's head again, but I couldn't. She was blocking her thoughts, and even I couldn't get past that. I hoped it was because she was coming back with Christian, and wanted to surprise me, but with her blocking her thoughts, how would I know? God, I'm so frustrated. My hands were balled as I walked towards my bedroom. I spend a lot of time there, nowadays. It's like I'm a different person. I'm Rose Hathaway for crying out loud! I shouldn't be shut up in my room all the time, not even protecting the Queen, my possible new friend. I should be out protecting Lissa! Fighting Strigoi! And with Dimitri! But Lissa left, Dimitri's gone, and the Strigoi are still out there. It took all of my restraint not to smash one of the ancient portraits or expensive vases while I walked. I just felt so alone, like everyone abandoned me. Then I remembered, not everyone had left me without a second thought. I turned back towards the Guardian Dorms. Whilst at Court, Guardians took shifts protecting the perimeter, and I just hoped I'd picked the right time.

After a minor detour via the office-place which I still don't know the proper name of, I reached what I believed what was the room I wanted. I knocked on the door. I grew impatient after a few seconds, I really am frustrated, then finally, the door opened. "Well hey there," Eddie said with a grin.  
"Yeah, long time no see," I grinned back. Seeing my old friend eased some of the frustration I felt within me. Without waiting for an invitation, I walked into Eddie's room. He didn't dispute against it the action, which was wise of him, because if he had, with my current mood, he would've ended up unconscious for a week with a black eye and a broken wrist, and that would be kind. "So what's up?" He asked.  
"Nothing much, I'm just in a really bad mood and needed to cool off, so I'd keep your distance if I were you," I joked.  
"I'll keep that in mind," he laughed, "I heard about Lissa. What happened?" I tensed at that. "Never mind, we don't need to talk about it," he quickly backtracked. I took a deep breath, "No, that's okay. I should probably talk about it anyway, it might help."

_MEMORY_

_As I woke up, I felt strange, like a piece of me wasn't there. "Come on Rose, it's nothing," I said to myself, but I still couldn't shake the feeling. Getting up, I had to use both of my hands, I felt a piece of paper. "Strange, I don't remember doing homework," again, I spoke to myself as I unfolded the paper._

_Dear Rose,_

_I'm leaving. I'm sorry, but I don't want anyone getting hurt from spirit. Maybe if I leave for long enough, the bond will break and you won't have to take away the darkness. _

_This probably won't make you feel any better, but Christian is coming too. I wish I could take you but I know you'd try to stop me, that's why I hid my thoughts from you last night, so you wouldn't find me and stop me._

_Please Rose, don't come after me. I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt anymore. As a last request, please don't follow. _

_Your best friend,_

_Lissa._

_I stood still for what felt like years, but then I felt a rage take over me. I threw things, I kicked, I punched, I screamed, until someone finally came in and restrained me. I don't know who it was; all I know is that they're strong. I kept fighting, though, because it's not in my nature to give up without a fight, but eventually I calmed down and stopped struggling. The person let me go, I wasn't going to fight anymore. Instead, I fell onto my bed and cried. _

_I cried for the whole day. No-one came. I was all alone. I didn't eat for the next three days, and I didn't leave my room. I slept and cried, and nothing else. Eventually, I felt so hungry I had to eat, and I felt that I was neglecting my Guardian duties. _

_MEMORY ENDS_

"Everything returned to normal after that, but I still feel alone," I explained. I looked up at Eddie. His eyes were wide, and he wasn't talking. He just gave me a hug, which I quickly broke off, hugging was not something I was comfortable with. "I'm sorry," he said.  
"For what?" I asked, "the hug or what happened?"  
"Both I guess," he replied.  
"Oh," I said shortly.  
"Well, I have to go now, Guardian duty calls," he smiled at his joke.  
"Oh, yeah," I got up and walked out with Eddie, "by the way, that was a really lame joke."  
He smiled. "Always nice seeing you Rose."

We parted and I walked back to my dorm. I felt better, like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I could be myself again. So I changed course towards the office-place. I reached the desk, "Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway, and I'd like to sign up for Guardian duty again." The secretary and I quickly talked out a schedule, which was really flexible. Apparently word had spread quickly about my "mental condition" so I wouldn't be on full Guardian duty until I was better. I felt relieved though, like my life was finally getting back on track, and I could set my reputation straight.

I am Rose Hathaway. Shadow-kissed Guardian who punches first and finds out who I hit later, not a soft girl who cries for days and stays holed up in her room, and I'm not crazy.

**AN-There we go, sorry for not updating in ages, but I was busy with school, I was writing some of another fanfic and I had no ideas for the next chapter. Hope everyone liked it! Remember to review! **


End file.
